Some conventional computerized environments require user authentication before granting access. Examples of such conventional computerized environments include a virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) environment, and a virtual private network (VPN).
In general, to configure a user's computer to connect to such a computerized environment, a specialized client program is installed on the user's computer. Such a client program is typically configured to communicate with an environment server which manages the environmental infrastructure.
Once the client program is properly installed on the user's computer, the user starts the client program and enters a username, a password and perhaps a one-time passcode (OTP) (e.g., from a smartcard). With the client program now running on the user's computer, the client program then conveys these factors to the environment server. If the environment server finds proper matches, authentication is considered successful and the environment server allows the user's computer to access the computerized environment. However, if the environment server does not find a proper match of the username and password, authentication is considered unsuccessful and the environment server denies access to the computerized environment.